A Stream, A Teapot and a Journey
by Gemweton Awesome-Pants
Summary: Borrowers are extremely small people-like creatures that are easily forgotten, who "borrow" items from humans. Arrietty and her family are borrowers. They have to flee their home, to search for the rest of their people. They travel down a small stream in a teapot boat, along with their companion Spiller. But unknowingly they travel down a path that is not easily retraced.
1. Chapter 1

~*~Arriety and the Teapot Ship~*~

Hi! I'm Gemweton, I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction, and don't worry too much if you haven't seen the movie Arriety this whole thing will still make sense!

Scarlet Curls: GOOD LUCK for your next Fan fictions, and yeah

StormSkyress: remember the homicidal doll, ok we're good now

Dude-E-Dette: ok then...ummmmmmmmm...pink unicorns like to eat bananas

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Arriety, or studio Ghibli. But I would love to...

**~*~** Prologue**~*~**

We left him. One last hug and I was gone into the shadows. I had only known Shō for a few weeks. He was going to have heart surgery... But we left in fear for our lives, as human curiosity and cruelty frightens us borrowers. We are the last of our kind, or so we thought. We are now on a journey to find the rest of our people. We, borrowers are tiny people, who borrow things from humans. We need to stay unseen, because, well due to our size, we are easily squashed. No one really knows about us, but we still live our simple lives in nooks and crannies of your house. We stay in families and look after each other. But if there is one thing borrowers hate it's being alone.

**~*~** Chapter 1- Fields of Purple Plants**~*~**

The water below me flowed with a steady pace, as it gleamed in the summer sun. The wind slowly pushed us along in a teapot ship. Its brassy belly, where my parents lay, was dark and rusty with age. Spiller, our companion, will take us to meet his kind and the last of ours. He has always been good to me, nothing but nice, even though he can barely even speak, only grunts. I guess because our family have been living as borrowers for so long we have grown accustomed to the ways of the humans, even their lavish lifestyles. But it was awfully lonely. It's hard to explain loneliness, even though we had each other it wasn't enough. It was like we were out of place, we had to hide from the humans, but I wanted to talk to them. Although, as I soon learnt, that can be very dangerous.

I swept up the falling dust from our ship, as my father and Spiller, hunted and gathered food. I really wish I could go. But as usual I heard the same replies: "You're too young", "But that's a man's job" and "*grunt*". But I know I will someday, just because I'm a girl, I'm young (ish) and I'm tiny, doesn't mean I'm not good at hunting. You should have seen me on the roof of the old house I was like a tiny bandit, quick and precise. I looked into the clouds remembering the house I had grown up in.

"Arriety, ARRIETY!" exclaimed mum as she waved me over. I jumped up abruptly and hit my toe on the side of the ship "ow, ow, ow OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE" I exclaimed in utter pain. I had never been the most elegant of borrowers.

"Yes, mum, coming!" I tried to yell back, so then she could hear me. I raced over the rim of the tea pot, its sails were made from leaves, so we need to change them every once and a while. We were in a deeper part of the garden, that's if we're even in a garden anymore. The once stream has turned into a river. And the pretty petite flowers have turned into giant trees overgrowing on the banks. I went over to mum,

"I need you to: scrub this whole untidy mess, gather some leaves and flowers, clean out the belly and what's wrong with you, you look a wreck! Get cleaned up!"

I dived into the clear, crisp water, my hair shone golden in its reflection. It was freezing and goose bumps pricked my skin. I got out and scrubbed my face. My ruby red dress clung onto the thorn of an orange rose. But it was an unusual orange. Like a sunset, on the verge of turning into night. I grabbed my dress and quickly hoisted it on. I walked ever so slowly, using the thorns as a ladder, up to the top of the rose. Its stalk was strong and deep green. We were on the ground of a beautiful oak forest. The branches of these trees twined around each other, in the slow race to sunlight. I went from flower to flower and then from tree to tree. There gnarled branches leaving me almost a staircase to the top. I climbed up to the biggest tree, the heart of the forest. It was the most amazing oak tree, its leaves spanned out like fireworks and its branches were golden brown, in the shadowed sunlight. Little birds and owls perched at the top looked out onto a wondrous view of the world above. I climbed up. I kept climbing ignoring the dangers of going so high. I reached the top. The wind blew through my tangled hair, as brown and deep orange leaves whipped past me. It was almost autumn. I looked out onto the open canopy of trees, and I spotted our teapot ship. I was impressed by the sheer enormity of this decaying forest. Through the leaves below, I could see glimpses of the colourful flowers on the bottom. I heard mum calling for me, and like a jungle cat, I briskly climbed my way down. I slowly went down the rose, and ran through the jungle of emerald coloured blades of grass. Drops of crystal dew grew on the tips of tulips.

I scrubbed the grime off the teapot. Its grease flowed into the water below. The air smelt acrid with dust. I thought it was about time that we did clean this up as it's probably going to be home for a few months. I found my father's old tool that could cut metal. It was used in case of quick escapes when going out to borrow. But I thought it could be used to cut a small window, to leave light into that dark chamber. I cut two circular (if you could even call them circles) holes, and draped curtains around them. I was finally done for the night and the sky had turned into a symphony of colours ranging from deep red to a lavish blush pink.

Father and Spiller came home with barely anything, a few berries and one extremely big cricket. I started the fire on the bank as mother started to cook. She always told me that: "whatever you get, you cook, roast, boil... WHATEVER...and there, hey presto, you have a meal!" So she went on with her "cooking". After the small, yet delicious meal, we went to bed, but as usual Spiller stayed up to guard the ship. I went up with him and brought a blanket. The full moon above us shone on the water and specks of light reflected like shattered glass. The sound of crickets echoed through my ears, as I sat next to Spiller, who was shaking in the cool wind. I am always so calm when I sit next to him. It may have been silent but it was the kind of silence that is comfortable, one that isn't awkward. I shared my blanket with him as we looked out onto the night sky. Its stars were as bright as tiny fireflies alight. And the clouds like mists covering dragons and magic beasts that cannot be seen. A haunted breeze flooded past us. He passed me a velvet red raspberry. As usual he didn't look at me. I didn't mind, we were together looking out onto the vast night sky. The raspberry stung in my mouth as the sour taste whirled in my mouth. I swallowed it in one huge gulp. I slowly made my way down to bed, leaving Spiller perfect, sitting on the rim of our teapot boat.

The boat creaked and wined, as I got up. I opened my eyes and looked upon our small brown table, but it was an odd purple colour. Actually the whole belly of the ship was a lavender purple colour. I looked outside through the window. All I could see was a purple mist. I went up to the top of the teapot, and saw Spiller, asleep, in the blanket I used. I woke him up.

"Spilller, SPILLER!"

*GRUNT* he stood abruptly, and looked up, his hands gripping his brown bow and red feather arrows. I looked up with him, where the sun was peeping through the mist, the purple light shone through, and through that little spot, I saw purple petals.

"You go to the bank, I'll go wake up dad," I called out to Spiller.

"Yep, they are garden plants, it means that we're near a house." Pointed out Dad

"Well, shouldn't we go borrow?" Questioned Mum

"Let's go then…"I said worriedly. Last time I borrowed, it was a near disaster. Hopefully I won't muck it up ever again.

We were all connected by ropes, so we wouldn't lose each other. I stepped into the thick forest of purple flowers. The scent of decay and lavender created a cruelly sweet smell that stung at my nostrils. It was almost unbearable. All I could see was purple, vibrant purple, nothing like I had ever seen before. There were so many of these plants. They created a cave to protect us from the animals above. I always looked above me and wondered what was above and there is something always telling me I need to find out. I climbed one of the plants and the purple mess of plants started to become less thick. I got to the top and spotted, not very far away, a cottage house. Its green roof wrecked with age and its windows looking out onto beautiful fields of purple. I stopped and stared at our glimmer of hope in the distance, imagining all the different wares and foods inside the house. But it looked sad. Something about this house made me feel guilty for having to borrow from it.

I started to climb down, but spotted a little black dot coming towards me. It looked as though it was charging at me. It became closer and closer. I soon realised it was a pitch black raven, it's eyes golden with spite. I quickly jumped down, landed like a cat and yelled "RAVEN!"

"Whaaaaaa!" exclaimed mum as she ran down path.

Dad led us through the jungle of flowers. I looked up and saw a grey beak, trying to poke through our protective cave of plants. I trudged along the back to protect mum and Spiller. The raven seemed to have gone so we slowed down our pace, and I climbed the plant again. I saw we were closer than before, but a little too far to the east. This place was like a maze. There were dead ends at every corner, thick with roots and vines. The plants were almost all the same, so it was hard to tell if we were going in circles. Eventually I started to notice the thick jungle of purple flowers, disperse. Until finally we got to the house, its walls waning in the heat, and breaking with age. I looked upon a single flower, the same as the ones we just walked through. Its petals branched out and faded colour as it did. The stem was green as it twinned itself up, the leaves round and plump with water. We walked on and turned around the corner to be confronted by a giant French door.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~**A Stream, a Teapot and a Journey**~*~**

YAY it's the second chapter, I left you on a cliff hanger didn't I. MWHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! (evil laugh)

*gasps from audience*

Scarlet Curles: review, review, review, review!

Storm Skyress: All of the above and remember the doll…

Dude-E-Dette: Thanks for being the most supportive. YOU WIN A PRIZE! Here you go it's VIRTUAL. Go on eat up. (hehehehehe)

Dharcus: Yay, you're my first person to add my story to your story alert list, YAY! (Because I have to say YAY at least twice)

All guest reviewers: Can you please put a pen name down, just so I know who is who!

Ok then readers. READ!

Wait sorry, disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrietty

"Damn right!"- Arrietty

"Ok, Ok don't kill me with your mini sword thing!"- Gemweton

"It's a pin!"-Arrietty

"Fine, fine"- Gemweton

Now you may read… (If you dare)

**~*~**Chapter 2-The House in the Middle of No Where** ~*~**

"How can we open it?" I asked.

"Spiller, do you think you can?" Dad glanced up the old French door. It's brassy doorknob, gleaming in the fading sun.

"We better hurry up, it's starting to get dark" squeaked mum as she looked worriedly for the raven.

But before I could look up, Spiller was already leaping up, like a grasshopper. He went from ledge to ledge, until he got the door knob. Dad grabbed his bag off his back and placed it on the ground. Then swiftly grabbed a spool of thread and quickly threw it to Spiller. He caught it triumphantly.

"Woohooo! Go Spiller!" I said, utterly scared, that he may fall.

He wrapped it around the door knob, the thread bright green. Then he grabbed one side and zip lined down it, therefore opening the door. It creaked and opened a tiny crack, small enough for us borrowers to squeeze through. I leapt onto the dust covered floorboards. Spiller close behind me. I smelt of must and age. The floorboards creaked as we stepped through. The sound echoed through the seemingly empty house.

"We need to get higher, to get a better view," mumbled dad as he started to fumble over his tools. He pulled another spool of thread and attached it to a paper clip. And as agile as a wild animal prey, he jumped and climbed up the top of a drawer. He then fastened the paper clip and threw down the thread, I caught it and heaved and pulled myself up. Mum was close behind. I landed briskly on the polished wooden cabinet. Mum climbed up.

"Ah *pant, pant* glad that is over, we shou…." Mum suddenly stopped talking. I saw Dad with his hand clasped over her mouth. Spiller was looking around, scanning for danger.

"Cat," he whispered. I saw a brown body of fur stalking us from behind a chair. His soft paws barely making a sound on the chestnut brown timber. He started to scratch at the cabinet I looked down worriedly.

"Follow me," dad said as he lept up on the window ledge. I followed and mum grabbed my hand, for support. We trailed along as a ravenous beast _(this is especially for Storm Skyress) _tried to leap and jump to grab us. We found a nook behind a book and stayed there for a while. The smell of dust trailed the air and the book, crimson red, even looked pale in this cloud of dust. The old grandfather clock sang in a deep monotone voice.

"We've been standing here for ages, can't we go already!" I muttered, trying desperately to leave this dark cave.

"Be patient Arrietty. Spiller can you go check outside, I'll figure out a way to get to the kitchen." Ordered Dad.

"Yes," grumbled Spiller.

He worriedly stepped outside, shaking at every small step.

Spiller was definitely not a coward. And actually, other than dad, he is the bravest person I've ever met, but he seems with drawn from this crazy feline. I wonder what happened to make him so scared.

He grabbed his bow for support and looked around.

"Safe," called Spiller.

Dad was quick to react and led us again through small nooks and tiny ledges.

We finally made it to the kitchen. It was obvious that someone was living here, because the scent of burnt toast still hung in the air. We were standing, on what seemed like, the kitchen bench. There was a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers, shining, golden, in the dying sun's light. The brassy pots and pans, hung on the wall, glimmering.

"It's getting dark, we should stay here for the night," yawned mum.

"Ok then, you and Spiller will find a place to rest and Arrietty and I will go and look for supplies, is everyone ok with that?" said dad.

**~*~** A Stream, a Teapot and a Journey **~*~**

I was just me and dad. Finally I could prove to him that I can still borrow, even after the last incident…

"Now stay here Arrietty, don't go wondering off!" Dad commanded.

I stood as dad did most of the work, going from bench to bench, using intricate tools and inventions to make his way up. I wasn't going let him do this! Just because I'm a girl and I made one itty bitty mistake, doesn't mean I can't do this. I took one of the inventions dad made for me out of my satchel. It was a pair of cheap earrings connected to some waxed tooth floss. I latched it onto the lower bench beside me. I saw a bowl of sugar cubes and berries. I swung over and put the white, grainy sugar cube and a few raspberries in my bag.

_Let's see dad underestimate me now!_

I went to dad, with my little trinket. He was packing flour, water and teabags (for mum).

"Ready to leave, Arrietty." Dad turned.

"Yes, and you'll never believe what I have found too!" I replied

"I thought I told you not to move."

"Yeah, but look dad!"

I showed him the contents of my bag. He smiled. His deep blue eyes large with pride.

**~*~** A Stream, a Teapot and a Journey **~*~**

We made it to the nook where we would be staying the night.

I heard the sound of a door closing. I shuddered and turned to Spiller.

"Human" Spiller sniffed the air. Mum, still scared from the last encounter, hid further down the corner of the alcove.

I crawled out of the nook. Spiller came with me. And dad tried to grab us, but couldn't make a sound, so then we could stay hidden from the human.

Spiller followed me, with bow in hand. We jumped up to the ledge of the window. Just below us was a great mechanical beast, like the ones I've seen before, at my old house. It had four round, rubber wheels. I think the human's call them C-A-R-S. This one was different from the other ones though, it was bright green. It was bigger, scarier.

"Yep, what I thought, that's a CAR."

"Car?" shrugged Spiller.

"Yeah, it's a transportation device for the humans! We should probably tell Mum and Dad," I muttered.

We got to the nook and I told Dad. Mum became more and more anxious. But as the hours drew on we finally slept.

**~*~** A Stream, a Teapot and a Journey **~*~**

The morning light swept in gracefully, and hit it's warmth onto my face. The smell of tea and coffee immersed the atmosphere. I stood up and woke up Spiller, mum and dad. The night had been long but we made it through. _Finally I can go home and eat some raspberries!_ I followed dad right through to the door. I noticed that as we were going he was throwing strange contraptions behind and to the side of us.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled out a brown hard lump from his pocket. It smelt disgusting.

"What is it?" asked mum, as she held a handkerchief to her nose.

"Its cat treats; I think he's following us. But like the last time we encountered cats, it wasn't too bad. All you have to do is gain their respect." He answered.

I stood in awe. Dad was changing. He was learning new ways to help us survive, not just by hiding, but by socialising and understanding.

We found a slightly opened window. I looked outside and saw a giant grey cloud coming our way. It bulged and moved at amazing speed. The sound of the thunder could be heard and the flashes of light hurt my eyes.

"We need to move fast" Dad said as he jumped out of the window onto the ground. Yet again we had to face this perilous journey. Although this time it was going to be in the treacherous rain.

"I learnt that when you see a flash of lightning, count until you hear the thunder. Then stop and divide by three. That's how you know how far way the storm is!" Mum quickly panted as she ran into the giant forest of purple plants. I waited and went behind every one.

I already knew it was too late. The first drop of rain hit me and I was soaked. Everyone went on, so did I. But soon the rain became heavier and heavier.

I felt myself slipping. I was scared. But that wasn't just it. Then the mist came in. We were in such a rush, we didn't connect ourselves. We started to lose each other. I slowly couldn't see the others ahead of me. They faded into the distance. The mist poisoned with the smell of the plants left me disorientated. I had only one option. Run.

I heard mum and Dad calling for me and each other. Spiller was nowhere to be found or seen. The ground became more and more wet. Until the it could not take any more water.

I slipped. It was almost like slow-motion. I hit my head on a rock and that was it. I tried getting up, but I couldn't. I could still hear the screams of mum. I gently hushed myself to sleep. Waiting for someone to rescue me.

**~*~** A Stream, a Teapot and a Journey **~*~**

Dear Avid Readers:

I'd just like to say thanks to everyone for being so supportive. I'm sorry it took me a while to post the next chapter. It was the holidays, and weirdly enough I was really busy! I hope you like this neeeeeeewwwwww chapter. And ummmmmmmmm yeah!

Good bye and good day!


End file.
